Athéna
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Athéna, l'an 438 av-JC, un jeune garçon a été retrouvé inconscient près des côtes d'Athéna. Qui était cet enfant retrouvé mystérieusement au large de la mer Egée? Quel secret cache-t-il? SasuNaru monde UA
1. première partie

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Athéna (mais c'est peut-être un titre temporaire je ne sais pas encore)**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Drame/Humour.**

**Résumé: Athéna, l'an 438 av-JC, un jeune garçon a été retrouvé inconscient près des côtes d'Athéna. Qui était cet enfant retrouvé mystérieusement au large de la mer Egée? Quel secret cache-t-il?**

**Note de l'auteur: **Suite à de nombreux événements, j'avais décidé d'écrire une fic un peu hors du commun qui se déroule pendant la Grèce Antique. Je devais avouer ce n'était pas facile du tout... Athéna est le vrai nom d'Athènes à l'époque (j'ai fait des recherches dessus comme sur toute la fic).

Cette fic sera coupée en trois parties mais les prochaines parties ne seront pas forcément là tout de suite. J'ai en ce moment beaucoup de chose à faire (que se soit scolaire ou les fics). Donc ne m'en voulait pas pour ce Three Shot qui j'espère sera à votre goût. (j'ai bossé dur dessus).

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez par hasard des fautes ou mots oubliés pendant les relectures nombreuses sur cette fic.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Athéna Partie 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Je courrai, je courrai à en perdre haleine, tiré par ma mère dans un endroit aride et pauvre en eau. J'avais la désagréable impression que mes poumons brûlaient sous le soleil toride du désert. J'avais mal, mes jambes n'arrivaient plus à me porter. Au loin, je pouvais entendre nos poursuivants.

- Encore un effort, dit ma mère me tirant plus fortement le bras. Ses cheveux roux virevoltaient au gré de ses mouvements. Elle me regarda en me souriant, nous arrivons bientôt au Nil. Le fleuve te protégera, tu m'entends mon bébé.

J'hochai la tête et nous arrivions à la lisière de l'immense fleuve. Je regardai ma mère qui embrassait mon front.

- Que Kurama te protège, souffla-t-elle avant de me lancer dans l'eau. Je vis les hommes planter leur épée dans le corps de ma mère qui tomba lourdement dans le sable.

Je fermai les yeux me laissant bercer par l'eau qui me retenait prisonnier. Je n'avais pas du tout l'impression de manquer d'air, mais en avais-je besoin? Je sentais la couche aqueuse me recouvrir comme une couverture. Les rayons du soleil heurtaient la surface de ce magnifique fleuve sacré.

Je me laissais bercer par le torrent d'eau, lorsque soudain il se fit de plus en plus fort. J'ouvris les yeux avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

_Athéna, Grèce, 438 av-JC_

La cité de la grande et magnifique Athéna, déesse de la sagesse. Son immense statue était érigée près du Parthénon, surveillant sa ville d'un œil protecteur.

Dans un palais au coeur de la métropole, un jeune garçon admirait son futur royaume. A ses côtés, un homme un peu plus âgé mirait également la cité en mouvement. Ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval étaient retenus par un ruban couleur crème. Son chiton était composé de la plus soyeuse des soies. Une ceinture ornée d'un fil d'or entourait sa taille svelte et finement musclé. Son torse était traversé par un pan de la tenue et accroché au niveau de ses épaules par un écu en or avec un symbole en forme d'éventail rouge et blanc dessiné dessus.

Les deux garçons observaient au loin les bateaux qui allaient quitter le port pour les mystères de la mer. C'était pour eux une routine comme une autre. Les pêcheurs partaient à la conquête du grand bleu et de ses richesses.

Sur un des bateaux, les filets de pêche étaient jetés à l'océan pour capturer un maximum de poisson. Après quelques minutes d'attente insoutenable, l'effort fut récompensé pour ces marins qui récoltèrent un grand nombre de poisson divers et variés.

Les pêcheurs trièrent le poisson, lorsque soudain un bras attira leur œil. Les hommes des mers enlevèrent rapidement le tas de poisson pour trouver un jeune enfant aux cheveux aussi blond que le soleil d'Hélios, tellement beau que les marins avaient l'impression que c'était la déesse Aphrodite qui avait sculpté cette merveille. Trois traits fins ornaient ses magnifiques joues halées.

Les hommes retournèrent à Athéna ramenant leur butin. Au port, les pêcheurs emmenèrent leur barrique remplit de trésor venu des mers. L'un d'eux portait l'enfant sous le regard surpris des Athéniens. Ces derniers coururent vers le petit garçon évanoui.

- Par le tonnerre de Zeus, où avez-vous trouvé cet enfant? demanda l'un des citadins

- Il dérivait au large des côtes d'Athéna, il était évanoui. Poséidon le protégeait car il respire encore, dit un pêcheur, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons le garder avec nous la flotte de pêcheur ne revient que ce soir.

- Je vais m'en occuper, intervint un homme dans la foule.

L'homme était plutôt grand et son chiton moulait ses muscles bien dessinés. Ses cheveux blancs tirant vers l'argenté étaient attachés par un ruban rouge en soie fin. Ses yeux sombres étaient surlignés par deux traits rouges sous ses pupilles. L'inconnu semblait être d'un domaine plutôt aisé.

Le pêcheur hocha la tête donnant le rescapé des eaux dans les mains du vieil homme qui sourit. Il remercia le marin avant de partir.

XXX

Je me réveillai doucement dans un petit lit plutôt moelleux, je scrutai la pièce où j'étais. Un mal de tête me prit me demandant où j'étais et comment étais-je arrivé ici? J'avais peur et froid malgré le nombre impressionnant de couche de peau de bête présent sur moi.

Je me redressai voyant plein de personne vêtu d'un vêtement plutôt léger et court. L'un d'eux vint vers moi, posant sa main sur mon front avant de tâter mon bras doucement. La personne me demanda de me lever. J'exécutai l'ordre et je vis que j'étais nu. Cependant, il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser vu qu'il continuait à examiner mon corps.

Soudain, un vieil homme entra dans la pièce restant près de la pièce où je me trouvais semblant attendre. La personne finit de me toucher chaque partie du corps avant de s'éloigner et de me demander de retourner m'allonger.

J'obéis de nouveau regardant la personne qui partait vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Comment va-t-il docteur? demanda-t-il

- Ses signes vitaux sont stables, il a eu énormément de chance, dit l'homme qui m'avait touché.

- Merci docteur, répondit le vieil homme soulagé.

L'autre homme s'éloigna après une légère révérence auprès de l'inconnu qui semblait être mon hôte. Le docteur partit alors que les autres personnes repartaient me laissant seul avec mon hébergeur. Ce dernier s'avança vers moi me regardant dans les yeux. Je sentis mes membres frissonner avant d'éternuer sous le froid de la pièce.

- Apportez d'autre peau de bête! Les plus chaudes qu'on possède! ordonna mon hôte.

Je rougis voyant l'inquiétude refléter dans les iris de l'homme à mes côtés. Une personne vint vers nous déposant des peaux sur mon corps frigorifié. J'avais un peu plus chaud et je remerciai mon hôte silencieusement. Ce dernier me frotta tendrement mes cheveux. Je rougis doucement avant de remarquer un petit problème, je ne connaissais pas l'homme qui m'hébergeait.

Ce dernier semblait comprendre mon malaise avant de me sourire tendrement.

- Je me nomme Jiraya Sennin, je suis l'homme qui t'a recueilli auprès des pêcheurs. Ils t'avaient retrouvé à la dérive au large des côtes d'Athéna.

J'écarquillai les yeux ne me souvenant pas avoir été dans de l'eau et c'était quoi Athéna? Jiraya soupira doucement essayant sans doute de chercher une quelconque réponse ma part. Je baissai la tête devant celle de mon hébergeur. Ce dernier me regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt tellement que je voulais devenir aussi petit qu'une souris.

- Na-ru-to, articula mon hébergeur.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne sachant nullement de quoi il parlait. Jiraya semblait prendre une chose près de mon cou et je vis une médaille en argent. Je n'avais même pas remarqué l'objet et je le repris touchant le métal froid du bout de mes doigts. Une larme s'écoula de mes yeux azurés, j'avais une drôle de sensation. Une impression d'avoir perdu une chose importante.

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'appeler Naruto, dit Jiraya avec un petit sourire doux.

Naruto, un mot qui semblait bien familier et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Ma tête me fit soudainement souffrir, c'était de la torture. Je pris mon crâne entre mes mains attirant l'attention de Jiraya qui était toujours à côté de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras me soufflant que tout ira bien. Des larmes s'écoulèrent doucement sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Je tenais fermement le vêtement de mon hôte me laissant submerger par la tristesse et le chagrin. Je n'avais plus rien aucun souvenir, aucune identité, la seule chose que j'avais été cette médaille où semblait être écrit Naruto.

XXX

J'avais passé une semaine en consultation par un médecin plutôt expérimenter dans l'anatomie humaine. Il avait même réussi à déterminer mon âge avec ma taille, mon poids, ma corpulence et mes os. Selon le docteur, je devais avoir au moins cinq ans ou j'allais les avoir. Il était sur d'une chose, je n'avais pas sept ans. Le médecin affirmait que je n'avais pas perdu une seule dent et mes molaires n'étaient pas encore là. Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi parler cet homme.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait dans une langue étrangère. Je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux et s'en était perturbant. Je gonflai mes joues essayant de leur faire comprendre qu'il devait parler sur un langage que je pouvais comprendre.

Malheureusement, personne ne faisait attention à moi trop occupé par leur conversation. Je me levai de ma couche de fortune quittant la demeure à pas de loup. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le monde extérieur, au delà de ses colonnes de pierre et de ses pièces spacieuses. Je souris partant de la maison de Jiraya.

Je courus dans les rues bondées de monde. J'entendais de temps en temps un bruit de claquage qui me fit sursauter. Les personnes me dévisageaient alors que je tentais de m'extirper de la foule. Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus compacte au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais.

Je voyais des hommes presque nus portant des grosses charges, des pierres qui semblaient pour lourde que le poids de la personne. Je tressaillis entendant de nouveau le bruit de claquage. Je me remis à courir effrayer par ce son de plus en plus stressant.

Je fus surpris en voyant également des enfants aux sols portant des sacs toujours un peu plus lourds. Je fermai mes yeux ne voulant en regarder plus. Je repartis plus loin où je n'entendis plus aucun claquement sec. Seul le son des oiseaux blancs emplissait mes oreilles. Je vis devant moi un grand étendu d'eau où je m'assis sur le ponton de bois, regardant la mer.

Le vent soufflait doucement dans mes cheveux alors que j'entendais des enfants un peu plus âgés rire ensemble.

- On dirait que Eole est de nature généreuse, sourit l'un portant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns allant doucement vers le châtain.

Eole? Qui était-ce? Pourquoi parlait-il de cette personne? J'avais également entendu Jiraya parler d'un certain "Zeus", qui était ces personnes?

Les enfants plus âgés partirent semblant ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Je souris doucement regardant au loin le soleil se couchait doucement. Les rayons de cette lumière se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau. Je trouvais le spectacle magnifique alors que les couleurs se répandaient et se transformaient dans le ciel. Elles allaient de la couleur la plus chaude à la teinte la plus froide, celle d'un bleu nuit renversant.

Mes pieds se balançaient près de la surface de l'eau, caressant de temps en temps le liquide froid. Je souris doucement continuant mon manège encore un peu.

- Que fais-tu là? Me demanda une voix derrière mon dos sèchement.

J'écarquillai les yeux me retournant comme j'avais pu pour voir la personne qui m'avait peut-être parlé. Je vis un jeune garçon un peu plus vieux que moi. Je fus ébloui par la beauté de mon opposant. Ses cheveux, bleus comme le ciel de la nuit. Ses yeux, du plus envoutant des noirs. Je remarquai qu'il portait presque les mêmes vêtements que Jiraya malgré que ceux du garçon semblaient plus luxueux.

Je me remis tant bien que mal debout sur le ponton de bois, fixant mon homologue d'un œil plutôt fasciné par lui. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils remarquant sans doute parce que je ne lui avais pas répondu. Je rougis me demandant ce que je devais dire. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifié. Une petite voix dans ma tête m'ordonnait de ne pas parler à des inconnues. Elle était douce et chaleureuse.

- Je t'ai posé une question! Répond où je te jette au cachot! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Je me remis à trembler ce garçon me faisait peur. Ses yeux me fixaient comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte qu'il pouvait écraser de son talon.

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix au loin et je reconnus facilement celle de Jiraya.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne devant moi.

- Votre Altesse, s'inclina mon hôte.

- Jiraya, dit-il d'une voix lasse, j'aimerai savoir ce que fait ce jeune garçon ici alors que le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder.

- Veuillez m'excuse, j'étais en pleine discussion avec le docteur quand il est parti. Il a été repêché par les marins il y a de cela trois jours votre Altesse

Le garçon me regardait avec des yeux plutôt sévères tellement que je tentais de reculer. J'écarquillai les pupilles remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus rien derrière moi. Je tressaillis alors que mon pied dans le vide avait emporté tout mon poids dans l'eau.

Je fermais les yeux devant cette sensation de nouveau familière. Je tendis les bras comme pour tenter de capturer une chose invisible. J'ouvris les yeux doucement et je vis une silhouette venir vers moi. Le poids de l'eau m'éloigna doucement de la personne.

Je souris, mes paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Je me laissais partir à la dérive dans l'eau. Pourquoi sentis-je quelque de chose soudainement? Me tirant quelque part.

Je repris connaissance dans la demeure de Jiraya. Ce dernier semblait soulagé me voyant en un seul morceau. Il tata mon front de la paume de ses mains avant de soupirer. Je redressai doucement regardant mon hébergeur d'un œil légèrement honteux.

Je tentai de me redresser mais Jiraya posa une main sur mon torse m'incitant à me rallonger sur la couche. Je l'écoutai et mon hôte rabattit les peaux de bête sur mon corps.

- Tu vas rester ici un moment d'accord? Le médecin était repassé rapidement m'ordonnant à ce que tu restes alité pendant une bonne semaine. Mes domestiques s'occuperont de toi, me dit Jiraya.

J'hochai la tête et le vieil homme secoua ma touffe de cheveux avant de partir, me laissant seul dans la pièce.

XXX

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, je marchai librement dans la demeure de Jiraya. Je ne lui parlai pas encore pour son plus grand malheur. Je baissai la tête alors que je croisai une domestique. Elle s'appelait Sakura Haruno, c'était une jeune fille gentille et attentionnée. La jeune demoiselle était plus âgée que moi de seulement un an. J'avais été d'ailleurs surpris en voyant cette fille travailler alors qu'elle était à peine plus vieille que moi. Ses cheveux coupés à la hauteur de ses frêles épaules avaient de légère teinte rose. J'avais rougis en voyant la sublime couleur vert de ses yeux qui m'envoutait.

Malgré ses vêtements en haillon, c'était une fille belle. J'avais d'ailleurs un peu parlé avec elle, enfin c'était surtout elle qui parlait. Elle m'avait expliqué que ses parents avaient une dette auprès de Jiraya et qu'en travaillant pour lui la jeune femme pourrait facilement rembourser la somme.

Maintenant, elle remboursait les dettes en s'occupant de moi. Elle était douce avec moi. Surtout pendant ma période, je devais rester alité sous ordre du médecin et de Jiraya. Elle m'avait tenu compagnie me racontant de nombreuse histoire tout aussi belle les unes que les autres. Sakura m'avait même expliqué qui était certaine personne en me voyant perdu.

J'avais alors appris que "Zeus" était le Dieu des Dieux, celui qui gouvernait la Terre, le Dieu de la Foudre. Ce grand homme avait deux frères, Hadès et Poséidon. Le premier était le Dieu des enfers, c'était lui qui récoltait les âmes à leur mort. Le deuxième était le Dieu des mers et des océans, d'après Sakura, c'était lui qui surveillait la mer Egée. J'essayai de comprendre un maximum d'information malgré que beaucoup d'information passait aux oubliettes.

Je passai la journée en sa compagnie alors que Jiraya était occupé à des problèmes administratifs. J'avais appris de bouche à oreille que mon hébergeur était l'un des conseillers de la cour royale. Il était celui qui s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait les affaires du royaume en attendant que les souverains soient en âge de reprendre cette fonction.

Sakura m'avait d'ailleurs raconté la terrible tragédie qui touchait la famille royale. Cela remontait à une négociation entre deux cités. Athéna était en guerre contre la métropole de Sparte la ville sous la protection d'Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre. Le roi et la reine allaient signer une trêve auprès de ce peuple lorsqu'un coup d'Etat fut lancé tuant les souverains d'Athéna. Seul les deux fils étaient encore vivants.

En parlant d'eux, j'avais pu apercevoir des étoiles dans les yeux de mon amie. Sakura me parlait des exploits des deux frères, Itachi et Sasuke. Selon elle, ils étaient dotés d'une grande intelligence tellement grande qu'ils avaient réussi à gagner de nombreuse bataille contre leurs ennemis.

J'avais baissé la tête me remémorant ma rencontre avec l'un de ces deux génies.

Personne n'avait d'ailleurs reparlé de ma tentative de "fugue". Tous les domestiques étaient pourtant des personnes qui adoraient avoir des ragots pour parler. Je me souvenais que mon arrivé dans la demeure de Jiraya avait fait un énorme courant d'air dans les couloirs.

Je marchai dans les longs corridors. Je regardai les immenses colonnes de pierre qui soutenaient le toit. L'architecture était impressionnante et magnifique. Je pouvais voir les jardins entretenus par des jardiniers qui coupaient régulièrement les plantes ainsi que d'étrange système de tuyau où l'eau circulait d'un endroit à un autre.

Je courus vers l'un de ces tuyaux voyant des morceaux de bois coupés en deux. J'étais époustouflé devant les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient des trous présents dans le bois.

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix, je me retournai pour voir Jiraya qui me souriait, viens!

Je courus vers lui, heureux. Mon hôte semblait beaucoup m'apprécier. Je savais qu'un jour, je lui ferai assez confiance pour enfin pouvoir lui parler.

XXX

- Al... Alpha? M'étonnai-je

Deux ans étaient passés. Je parlais enfin avec Jiraya. Ce dernier était aux anges quand il avait entendu mes premiers mots. Il était tellement heureux que mon hôte avait fait une petite fête mais devant toutes les personnes inconnues ma voix était de nouveau restée muette. Je ne pouvais parler qu'avec des personnes en qui j'avais donné ma confiance. Jiraya était l'une d'elle ainsi que Sakura.

J'avais sept ans, l'âge d'étudier et d'apprendre à lire et écrire. Je devais avouer que c'était plutôt dur. Les lettres se ressemblaient presque, je devais connaître les quatre principaux Alpha, Beta, Omega et Delta.

C'était souvent amusant la forme des lettres mais certain était plus difficile à retenir que d'autre. Je n'étais pas inscrit à l'école d'Athéna, Jiraya pensait que si j'allais là-bas je serai aussi muet qu'une carpe. Pour cela, mon hôte avait amené un professeur particulier. Son nom Iruka, cet homme à l'humeur généreuse et toujours guilleret avait réussi à faire sortir un son au bout de deux semaines. J'avais beaucoup aimé cette personne et il me le rendait bien.

Ses cours étaient simples et structurés. Je comprenais facilement à ses côtés surtout qu'il était au petit soin avec moi. Il me disputait de temps en temps mais pas au point que je me renfermai comme une huître. Sakura, quant à elle, venait me voir à la fin de mes cours. La jeune domestique était comme une sœur pour moi n'hésitant pas à m'aider dans mes devoirs de lecture.

J'étais d'ailleurs surpris que la jeune fille sache lire mais je pensais qu'il était normal pour elle qu'elle sache lire et écrire comme toute Athénienne. Après tout, elle n'était pas une esclave mais seulement une jeune personne qui remboursait ses dettes.

Je voulus demander à Jiraya. Ce dernier m'avait répondu que normalement les femmes n'avaient pas le droit à l'éducation. Seul lui changeait cette règle.

- Je n'ai pas envie que mes domestiques soient des analphabètes toute leur vie. C'est ainsi que je fonctionne. Sakura va à l'école pour fille dans le quartier des jeunes filles riches, m'expliqua Jiraya.

- Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas avec les garçons? Demandai-je surpris

- Car mon garçon, on ne doit pas mélanger les filles et les garçons. Dès leur plus jeune âge, les filles doivent faire preuve de chasteté contrairement aux garçons. Les jeunes demoiselles qui ne respectent pas ce serment sont offertes en sacrifice à la déesse Athéna.

- C'est quoi la chasteté?

- C'est le vœu de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, me répondit Jiraya, aucune femme ne doit s'offrir à un homme avant d'avoir échangé ses vœux devant la déesse Athéna.

- Et les garçons?

- Contrairement aux femmes, ils n'ont pas besoin de rester vierge. Il est d'ailleurs rare qu'aucun homme n'est jamais accompli ce genre de _chose_ avant le mariage, toussota Jiraya montrant soudainement un certain malaise.

- C'est quoi ces "_choses_"?

- Naruto, tu es encore jeune, tu le comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, dit rapidement mon hôte.

Je baissai la tête me disant que je n'étais plus si jeune que ça. Pourquoi les filles n'avaient pas le droit alors que les garçons ne s'en privaient pas. Je fronçai les sourcils ayant pris une décision.

- Je veux faire vœu de chasteté! M'exclamai-je manquant de faire étouffer Jiraya avec son vin.

XXX

Je baissai la tête. Jiraya ne voulait pas m'accorder ce vœu disant que je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais. Il m'avait dit que j'étais jeune et que je ne devais pas prendre ce genre de décision à la légère.

Du coup, je n'avais pas le droit de demander une telle chose pour mon plus grand malheur.

J'écoutai le cour d'Iruka sur les différents dieux. Il y avait Zeus, Hadès, Poséidon, Athéna, Dionysos le dieu du vin, Hermès le messager des dieux, Eole le dieu du vent, Hélios le dieu du soleil, Morphée le dieu du sommeil, Héra, Nyx, Apollon, Artémis, Arès et d'autre que je n'avais encore réussi à assimiler.

Je devais avouer que plus j'avançai plus les cours devenaient difficiles. Mon cerveau avait du mal à récupérer toutes les informations données. Malgré les répétitions incessantes de mon professeur, je n'arrivais pas à tout retenir.

Le soir arriva rapidement. J'étais fatigué de toutes ces heures d'étude intensives. Jiraya rentra dans ma chambre cachant ses bras derrière son dos.

- Naruto, sourit le vieil homme.

J'haussai un sourcil et il me fit voir deux briques de pierre gravées dessus.

Je pris l'un d'eux et je tentai d'y lire.

- In... Invi... dis-je difficilement.

- Je vois que tu as encore du mal, il s'agit d'une invitation pour le théâtre, me sourit Jiraya

- C'est quoi le théâtre? Demandai-je

- Le théâtre est un endroit où se réunisse plein de personne assez riche pour regarder une pièce où des personnes jouent dedans, tenta de m'expliquer mon hôte, habituellement j'emmène une compagne avec moi. Cette fois-ci, je ferai une exception. Après le théâtre, nous sommes invités à un bal à la cour royale.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant le mot "cour royale". J'allais revoir le garçon de la dernière fois, lui et ses regards sombres. Je tremblais légèrement mais Jiraya caressa mes cheveux doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas reste près de moi et tout ira bien, dit-il comme pour me réconforter.

XXX

Les domestiques étaient venus chacun leur tour pour me préparer des vêtements dignes de ce nom. Je les laissais faire sachant qu'il s'agissait de la réputation de Jiraya. Je devais être présentable et sortable. Je baissai la tête me demandant pourquoi il était mal venu d'inviter des serviteurs. J'avais demandé à mon hébergeur si je pouvais emmener Sakura avec moi. Seulement, le vieil homme avait refusé disant que la jeune fille n'avait pas sa place dans ce genre de réunion.

J'étais tenté de demander à la principale concernée mais elle était régulièrement occupée entre les cuisines et le ménage. Je n'avais donc pas pu lui demander pourquoi les serviteurs n'avaient pas le aucun droit de venir à ces soirées. Serait-ce à cause de cette histoire de chasteté?

Je me regardai dans la fontaine d'eau qui s'écoulait lentement dans le bassin de ma chambre. Je ne portais pas la tenue traditionnelle des grecques mais une tenue beaucoup séante et confortable. Le haut était constitué d'un vêtement qui ne dévoilait pas mon torse de couleur rouge tirant vers l'orange avec quelques liserés dorés sur la tenue. Je portais tout de même la célèbre jupe en soie blanc. Mes jambes halées étaient dénudées jusqu'au niveau du mollet où j'avais des sandales en cuir marron.

Mes cheveux avaient eu quelques produits empêchant mes mèches de recouvrir mes yeux d'un bleu océan. Pour rire de mes yeux, Jiraya me disait que Poséidon m'avait sans doute maudis d'avoir volé l'éclat de son océan.

Soudain, je vis quelqu'un derrière moi et je vis Jiraya tenant une fleur dans sa main.

- Habituellement, je les offre aux femmes qui m'accompagne mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, sourit-il mettant la fleur dans mes cheveux.

La plante était dans une magnifique couleur rouge avec son coeur jaune doré.

- C'est un coquelicot, m'expliqua-t-il alors que je la caressai du bout de mes doigts.

Je le remerciai alors qu'il me tendit sa main et je la pris pour aller au théâtre.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant le luxe de cette pièce pourtant si simple. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais autant de personne riche réunit. Jiraya me conduit jusqu'à une porte. Il me l'ouvrit et j'entrai dans un petit balcon où j'avais une vue imprenable sur la scène sous mes pieds. Mon hôte m'intima de m'assoir sur les bancs en pierre. Je le fis et je fus surpris en voyant au loin la magnifique statue d'Athéna éclairé par la lumière du crépuscule.

Je contemplai la salle qui se remplit à vue d'œil.

- Je t'explique un peu le rangement. Les personnes pauvres se mettent au devant de la scène. Les personnes un peu plus riches se mettent dans les gradins et la haute société se met comme nous sur un balcon. Ensuite selon le grade, nous serons plus proches du balcon des princes d'Athéna mais jamais à leur hauteur, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête comprenant pourquoi nous étions aussi hauts près du plus haut balcon. Jiraya était un homme important dans la société étant donné qu'il s'occupait de l'aspect administratif du royaume. Tout le monde regardait le vieil homme s'inclinant comme un signe de respect. Je rougis en voyant les autres me dévisager avec un certain intérêt.

Soudain, des sons de trompettes retentirent et tout le monde se leva et s'inclina. Jiraya le fit également et je m'inclinai suivant l'exemple de mon hôte. Je relevai légèrement la tête pour voir les deux princes arrivaient sur le balcon. Je reconnus l'un d'eux comme étant le garçon qui m'avait mal parlé. Ce dernier avait un peu plus grandi mais il semblait rester plus grand que moi. L'autre était largement plus âgé de son cadet. Ses longs cheveux couleur corbeaux étaient attachés par un ruban de couleur ocre. Son teint était aussi pâle que le plus jeune.

Ils étaient vêtus richement même plus que Jiraya et pourtant ses vêtements semblaient très coûteux.

- Relevez-vous! Ordonna le plus grand. Tout le monde se redressa sous l'ordre du prince, merci d'être venu aussi nombreux à cette représentation pour commencer les deux mois de fête au nom de notre déesse protectrice, Athéna. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.

Le plus âgé s'assit suivit de son cadet. Jiraya s'assit à son tour m'intimant à faire pareil. Toute la salle suit comme une vague, cela me permettait de voir en effet les classes sociables. Seuls les pauvres restèrent debout dans l'assemblé à la fin de la vague. Le soleil fut couché et les lampions s'illuminèrent les couleurs chatoyantes des bougies éclairées la scène.

Soudain, un homme vêtu de bronze alla vers mon hôte.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser maître Jiraya mais son Altesse Itachi souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, dit le garde.

Mon hôte me regarda et j'hochai la tête lui affirmant qu'il pouvait aller voir le prince Itachi. Jiraya me prévint qu'il reviendra avant la représentation.

- Dois-je apporter de la compagnie à votre convive? demanda l'homme en bronze.

- Non, je n'en aurais sans doute pour quelque temps, répondit le vieil homme quittant le balcon.

Je regardai devant moi la scène faiblement éclairée par les lampions alors que le soleil continuait de décliner au loin. Je regardai la magnifique statue d'Athéna qui regardait la cité de ses yeux de pierre. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant une chouette qui semblait me fixer avec un drôle de regard. Je tendis ma main vers l'animal et l'oiseau de nuit alla vers moi posant ses pattes sur ma paume.

Tous les invités se turent en voyant un tel spectacle. Je regardai tout le monde d'un œil plutôt perdu. Les personnes riches et d'autres catégories sociales semblaient sur le point d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. La chouette me regardait avec ses grands yeux remplis de sagesse et de bienveillance. L'animal déploya ses ailes avant de se poser sur ma tête pour se détendre. Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant depuis quand mes cheveux étaient un nid à oiseau.

Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent et je vis que tout le monde me regardait en frappant dans leur main. Jiraya revint rapidement sur le balcon avant de me tirer le bras faisant sursauter la chouette qui me suivit avec beaucoup de difficulté. L'oiseau se posa sur mon épaule fusillant du regard mon hôte.

- Naruto, sais-tu qui est sur ton épaule? me demanda Jiraya

- Une chouette, répondis-je innocencement.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une chouette Naruto. Il s'agit de l'esprit de la déesse Athéna. Selon, des légendes la déesse se réincarne en chouette pour choisir son protéger.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant la légende et la chouette me regarda avec une certaine lueur dans ses yeux. Jiraya sourit doucement à mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Le vieil homme m'intima à retourner dans la salle l'attendant pour qu'il puisse finir sa conversation avec le prince Itachi.

Je retournai dans la salle où tout le monde semblait attendre ma venue avec impatience car à peine j'avais passé les rideaux que les convives applaudirent. Je rougis m'installant sur le banc en pierre parsemé d'un petit cousin en toile rouge et doré. La chouette s'installa sur mes cuisses semblant être heureuse ici.

Je sentais de temps en temps des regards sur moi, des frissons parcoururent mon corps fébrile. Les lumières s'éteignirent rapidement sans que Jiraya ne revienne.

Soudain, des flammes apparurent sur la scène me faisant sursauter. Des étincelles tantôt rouge, tantôt verte, bleue. Toutes les couleurs frappaient la scène.

- Dans les temps anciens, les Titans gouvernaient le monde. Le roi des Titans se nommaient Chronos. Ce seigneur du mal dévorait ses propres enfants pour les empêcher de voler leur pouvoir. Seul trois de ses fils survécurent Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon. Ces dieux réussirent à vaincre le terrible Titan le découpant en morceau et le jetant dans les contrées du Tartare.

Les images suivirent le long dialogue. Chaque flamme frappa de plus en plus fort la scène.

Soudain, un énorme renard apparut dans les flammes ardentes.

- Le grand Kyubi, le démon à neuf queues aujourd'hui disparut. Aura le pouvoir de réveiller ou de détruire Chronos, continua une voix.

Je tremblai en voyant dans les flammes l'animal possédant neuf queues distinctes.

_Que Kurama te protège..._

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains alors que je sentais ma tête être planté par des lames aiguisées. Des voix survinrent dans mon crâne qui était cette personne à la voix si douce. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique. Alors que la sensation de l'eau autour de mon corps se fit de plus en plus prenante. Je vis la chouette me regarder avant de porter ses ailes à mon visage. Les larmes se calmèrent et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

XXX

L'obscurité, pourquoi était de nouveau dans ces ténèbres? Je percevais au loin des voix qui m'appelaient. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières papillonnèrent et je vis Jiraya au dessus de moi. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux inquiets me fixèrent semblant soulagé de me voir réveiller.

J'entendais les paroles mais je ne fis pas trop attention au récit. La chouette était à mes côtés semblant soulagée.

- Naruto, tout va bien? me demanda Jiraya me redressant doucement.

- Euh... Oui, je crois, répondis-je posant ma main sur ma tête. Une vive douleur me prit. J'essayai de me rappeler pourquoi je m'étais évanoui pendant la représentation.

Je me rappelai de la chouette mais pourquoi tout était devenu floue? Jiraya me redressa doucement m'asseyant sur le coussin.

- Reste tranquille Naruto, tout va bien se passer. Le médecin m'avait prévenu que ce genre d'événement pouvait arriver, me dit mon hôte.

J'hochai la tête alors que la chouette alla sur le banc de pierre à mes côtés. Je souris doucement caressant le plumage de l'oiseau.

La pièce se finit rapidement et on partit au palais royal où les sons de l'orchestre retentissaient à travers les colonnes de pierre de l'immense palais presque en or. Jiraya m'avait laissé seul alors qu'il allait voir les charmantes demoiselles assez jeunes et veuves.

Je m'installai près d'une colonne de pierre et j'observai les différents corps qui dansaient au rythme de la musique. Les tenues virevoltaient au gré des mouvements gracieux et souples. La danse semblait être quelque chose de sensuelle où les deux personnes n'avaient pas honte du rapprochement de leur corps.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse? dit une voix près de moi.

Je regardai sur le côté et je vis le prince cadet tendre sa main vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait avec cette paume tendue vers moi. Je déposai ma main sur la sienne en voyant plus loin une femme faire ceci. Son Altesse sourit doucement m'emmenant vers les danseurs et je rougis comprenant que j'avais accepté de danser avec lui.

- Je... Je n'ai jamais appris, paniquai-je

Le prince me sourit m'informant qu'il conduirait la danse. Il prit ma main alors que son autre vint se loger sur ma taille. Je rougis le voyant serrer nos corps. Sa poigne sur ma hanche était douce mais assez de force pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir en courant. Les invités nous regardaient, surpris, alors qu'une nouvelle musique retentit. Le garçon commença quelque pas m'entraînant avec lui dans un tourbillon délicat d'émotion.

Je baissai la tête voyant mes pas suivre harmonieusement ceux du prince. Je rougis en regardant une telle chose et en sentant la main de la personne royale sur ma hanche. La musique s'arrêta progressivement ainsi que nos mouvements. Le prince s'inclina et j'en fis de même avant que nous nous séparions.

Après ma première, je passai de bras en bras par des personnes plus ou moins jeune tout dépendait. J'avais eu des jeunes filles légèrement plus âgées que moi, des femmes et des hommes. Mais je mettais sentis plus à l'aise dans les bras du prince. Ce dernier était retourné auprès de son frère. J'ignorai si j'avais dansé avec Itachi ou Sasuke.

La soirée se termina rapidement, les convives s'inclinèrent devant les princes qui quittèrent la pièce. Jiraya vint vers moi me prenant le bras alors que ma chouette s'installa sur mon épaule. Les invités se baissèrent à notre passage comme si nous étions nous même les souverains d'Athéna.

XXX

Les deux mois étaient remplis de fête. Jiraya invitait chaque soir la moitié de la ville. L'alcool coulait à flot, certaine personne m'avoir d'ailleurs presque forcé à en boire. J'avais eu énormément de chance que mon hôte m'ait sauvé de ces ivrognes.

Depuis ce regrettable accident, j'étais congédié dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin des mois de fête.

Les deux mois passés et la chouette disparut. Je souris me disant que c'était le début.

Les cours avec Iruka reprirent de plus belle et je commençai enfin à comprendre les bases du grecque. Les lettres devenaient de plus en plus compréhensibles et je déchiffrai rapidement les mots contrairement à avant. En vérité, depuis le théâtre, la lecture était devenue un jeu d'enfance. Iruka en était d'ailleurs surpris, il hurlait dans tout le domaine qu'il avait fait de moi un génie.

J'avais rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en voyant mon professeur courir dans les jardins, dansant avec le personnel. Les domestiques s'étaient inventés un jeu celle de "je devais lire tout ce qu'ils m'apportaient". J'avais fait un sans faute. Les serviteurs s'étaient également mis à danser dans les espaces floraux.

Les journées devenaient des mois, ces derniers en années. Je ne regrettais pas que Jiraya m'ait pris sous son aile. J'avais désormais une famille qui tenait à moi. Chaque jour, l'animation trônait dans la sublime demeure de mon Mentor avec un grand M.

XXX

_Dans un monde souterrain, les ténèbres étaient présents et le froid enveloppé l'atmosphère lugubre de l'endroit. Deux silhouettes s'avançaient vers une beaucoup plus imposante._

_- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé mon seigneur, dit une des silhouette._

_- Nous avions su qu'ils étaient parti en Egypte malheureusement l'enfant a disparu comme par enchantement, continua la deuxième._

_- __**Trouvez-le, n'ayez de répits que lorsqu'il sera à moi**__, ordonna la forme imposante._

_- A vos ordres, mon seigneur, répondit le premier_

_- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. L'enfant sera à vous, s'inclina le deuxième avant de partir._

* * *

Laissez un review pour m'informer de ce que vous en avez pensé^^.

La première partie concerne essentiellement l'enfance de Naruto

Dans la deuxième partie, il aura 17 ans

Et la troisième suivra la deuxième


	2. deuxième partie

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de "Athéna". Comme toujours le chapitre a été dur à écrire avec tout le vocabulaire présent. Je vous mets à disposition un lexique pour certaine chose donc n'hésiter pas à le consulter. Les mots seront avec une étoile^^.**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews qui m'ont faits drôlement plaisir^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Tan'doku:** Merci pour ta review^^. Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'est plu. Sinon le rôle de la chouette, tu comprendras un moment. Je ne dirais pas quand car je tiens à garder le secret (je n'aime pas trop spolier). Ne t'en fait pas Naruto naïf par la suite. Pour l'histoire des prénoms, il faut avouer que c'est déjà très difficile de trouver des informations justes et exactes. Alors trouver les prénoms des personnages de Naruto à l'Antiquité, c'était plutôt compliqué voir mission impossible. Pour répondre à ta dernière question, oui je m'écoute plusieurs musique en écrivant cela me permet d'avoir un certain rythme et d'imaginer la scène^^. J'espère avoir répondu un maximum de tes questions et que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^.

**Sasunaruchan:** Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews que tu as laissé sur celle-ci est sur mes autres fics^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant^^.

**Kawaii-Sama: **Sa relation avec Sasuke va évoluer dans cette partie mais encore plus dans la partie trois^^. Sinon normalement Naruto n'est pas censé être trop OCC peut-être Sasuke et encore je ne sais pas sa dépend du point de vue de chaque personne. Sinon pour ton PS, je ne pense pas que ce soit souvent la faute des auteurs pour les tirés de dialogue. Il arrive que se soit Fanfiction qui supprime les tirés. Ceci m'est arrivé une fois mais je l'avais remarqué avant de poster ma fic. (je ne me souviens plus c'était sur lequel mais cela me l'avait fait). Pour le temps, effectivement, je prends beaucoup sur mon temps pour récupérer de nombreuse information pour que tout reste dans le contexte de l'histoire. Et ne t'en fait pas, je suis tout de même fière de mon travail^^.

**Tsuna: **Oui c'est cela trois chapitres^^. Sinon si tu veux j'avais posté également d'autres fics (enfin peut-être que tu les avais déjà remarqué). En tout cas merci pour ta review. Sa me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir l'un de tes reviews^^.

**Rachel:** Merci pour ta review, effectivement dans le premier chapitre, je voulais faire ressortir l'innocence de Naruto. En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon précédent chapitre t'est plus. J'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas^^.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Lexique (pour vous aider avec certain terme présent dans ce chapitre)**

Hécatombeion: **Juillet**

Métageitnon: **Août**

Ogdoê: **23eme jour du mois**

Tetartê: **27eme jour du mois**

* * *

_**Partie deux**_

Douze ans, cela faisait maintenant douze ans que j'étais arrivé à Athéna. Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis mon arrivé. Les Spartiens avaient de nouveau tenté un coup d'état envers les deux princes héritiers. Mais grâce à une fine stratégie de la part de nos souverains nos ennemis n'ont pu accomplir leur mission.

Quant à moi, je n'avais pas énormément changé physiquement malgré un corps un peu plus musclé que dans mon enfance. Mes formes étaient plus masculines mais restant légèrement gracile. Mes rondeurs de jeunesse avaient disparu pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Désormais, je cherchais en secret des informations sur qui j'étais et pourquoi m'avait-on retrouvé au plein cœur de la mer Egée? Toutes ses questions et je n'avais aucune réponse. Je voulais connaître mon identité.

A l'époque, j'étais totalement perdu dans ce nouveau monde. Mais depuis la venue de la chouette tout me semblait plus clair. Je ne devais pas me morfondre et trouver des solutions. J'étais dans la grande bibliothèque d'Athéna comme tous les jours durant le mois Hécatombeion*. C'était l'un des mois les plus chauds de l'année, la chaleur était tellement insoutenable que je préférais profiter de la bibliothèque. Je n'imaginai pas comment je serai durant le mois Métageitnon*.

Je soupirai me disant que plus il faisait chaud et plus mon cerveau avait du mal à lire les mots du livre devant moi. Cela traitait sur des grands héros de l'histoire antique tel qu'Héraclès, Persée, Ulysse, Achille et j'en passai. Chacun avait un lien, il était lié à un dieu. Héraclès était un demi-dieu, fils de Zeus et d'une mortelle. La femme de Zeus Héra avait maudit l'enfant l'obligeant à effectuer douze travaux. Persée, un autre fils de Zeus avait vaincu une Gorgone. Ulysse avait attisé la colère de Poséidon qui remuait ciel et mer pour empêcher le héro à rentrer chez lui. Le dernier, Achille, était un grand héro. Sa mère l'avait plongé dans le Styx, le fleuve des Enfers, tenant son talon. Il se fit tuer par une flèche au talon par Pâris guidé par Apollon.

Je me demandai si j'avais un lien avec Athéna. Après tout, elle était venue à moi sous la forme d'une chouette avant de disparaître miraculeusement. Je m'étais posé d'innombrable question comme étais-je l'un de ses enfants né d'un dieu ou déesse et d'un mortel ou une mortelle. J'avais lu la naissance d'Athéna, elle était née grâce à un morceau du crâne fendu de Zeus. Je déglutis remerciant je ne savais pas qui d'avoir empêché que les enfants naissent de cette façon.

J'étais désormais au courant de plusieurs choses comme le sexe. Jiraya avait d'ailleurs insisté pour me faire les cours d'éducation. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les femmes faisaient un vœu de chasteté dès leur naissance. Elles devaient respecter dans un premier temps la virginité de la déesse Athéna. Elles n'avaient pas le droit également de donner naissance à des "bâtards" qui humilieront la réputation de leur père.

Les lois étaient dures et injustes vis à vis des filles qui ne pouvaient freiner les désirs ardents des hommes et des pervers. Pour cela, les jeunes demoiselles étaient logées durant leur enfance dans un couvent apprenant à être des femmes mâtures et instruites. Malheureusement, ceci ne marchait qu'avec les demoiselles de haut rang dans la société.

Je soupirai une énième fois avant de claquer mon ouvrage et de le ranger dans la bibliothèque. Rien ne pouvait m'informer sur mon passé. J'étais d'ailleurs à deux doigts de me dire que je n'avais peut-être personne à ma naissance. Pourquoi ne possédai-je pas de souvenir? J'enviai les personnes qui eux possédaient des souvenirs, une famille. Ils savaient d'où ils venaient alors que moi mes souvenirs étaient aussi sombre que Erèbe le Dieu des ténèbres. Pourquoi Mnémosyne déesse de la mémoire m'avait-elle enlevé la mienne?

Mes questions restèrent toujours sans réponse. Je n'avais aucune aide. Jiraya ne voulait rien me dire et Sakura ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à mes questions.

J'étais trouvé au large de la mer Egée, je devais bien être venu de quelque part mais d'où? La question qui me revenait sans cesse depuis le début de mes recherches laborieuses.

- Naruto, s'exclama une voix féminine

Je redressai ma tête et je vis Sakura qui semblait heureuse de me retrouver. Je souris la voyant, elle était la seule à savoir pour mes recherches secrètes. La jeune femme avait bien grandi et elle avait développé une poitrine bien généreuse. Mon amie était encore vierge et respirait constamment la joie de vivre. Je pouvais la comprendre car elle était encore au service de Jiraya. Le temps qu'elle était aux ordres de mon mentor, ses parents n'avaient pas le droit de la fiancée.

Quant à moi, je n'avais pour l'instant aucune obligation. Jiraya refusait les demandes de la part des bourgeois. J'avais par mégarde entendu une conversation entre mon mentor et le dixième conseiller de la cour royale. Ce dernier suppliait presque pour que j'épouse sa fille. Jiraya avait refusé catégoriquement la demande avant de partir.

A Athéna, j'étais devenu le protéger de Jiraya, il fallait passer par lui avant de me voir. Tout comme les conseillers devaient voir mon mentor pour parler à un des deux princes.

Jiraya était un homme très respecté par les Athéniens et son jugement valait Dicé la déesse de la Justice. Il était toujours rigoureux et compréhensif envers le peuple. C'était une qualité que j'admirai beaucoup chez cet homme et je n'étais pas le seul.

- Naruto, tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui, sourit Sakura me coupant dans mes pensées.

- Aujourd'hui? M'étonnai-je

- Nous sommes dans le troisième décade et précisément celui d'Ogdoê*. Je te rappelle que Jiraya voulait le faire avant le Tetartê*.

- Tu es sur que c'est aujourd'hui? M'exclamai-je, bon sang, Jiraya va me tuer de ne pas être là avant.

- Calme-toi Naruto, tenta mon amie

- Que je me calme! Mais c'est aujourd'hui que les deux princes doivent s'affronter en duel pour le trône d'Athéna! Le cadet a enfin 20 ans, l'âge de montée sur le trône. Jiraya voulait que je sois là avant le début des épreuves.

Je partis immédiatement laissant Sakura seule dans la bibliothèque avec tous les livres que j'avais laissés en plan. Je courus dans le domaine de Jiraya alors que les trompettes retentirent dans la cour intérieure m'informant que les souverains étaient arrivés. Je pris rapidement un raccourci pour arriver près des colonnes de pierre qui donnaient sur le jardin. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié un petit problème, la bibliothèque était à étage. J'étais sur le balcon qui donnait une magnifique vu sur le jardin.

En contre bas, je vis Jiraya s'incliner devant les souverains qui descendirent de leur diligence royale. Ce dernier était porté par quatre esclaves qui semblaient fatigués et éreintés. Ils étaient nus comme le jour de leur naissance et personne ne semblait se formaliser sur les chaînes qui reliaient leurs pieds.

Je devais avouer que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance que se soit Jiraya qui s'occupe de moi. J'aurai pu finir comme ces esclaves, traîné dans la boue pour le reste de ma vie.

Je regardai les deux princes qui étaient d'une tenue traditionnelle. Leur chiton en soie noir caché leur torse musclé. Ils avaient chacun une boucle d'oreille à droite représentant une chouette. C'étaient une épreuve à passer celle de la reconnaissance de la déesse Athéna. Les deux hommes devaient porter ce symbole durant la prière à la déesse. De la où j'étais, je pouvais voir l'aîné des frères empoigné le bras de Jiraya qui fit de même avec le cadet.

Je n'entendais pas trop le discours entre les trois hommes mais ceci semblait assez important. Je restai sur mon perchoir alors que les servants me regardaient étrangement. Je m'accoudai à la rambarde en pierre blanche. Jiraya devait sans doute expliquer le déroulement de leurs futures épreuves. Je savais qu'elles se décomposaient en trois étapes. La première était la prière, les deux princes devront aller rendre hommage à la déesse Athéna. La deuxième consistait à savoir gérer un royaume, les futurs souverains devaient pour cela avoir une équipe et nous montrer qu'ils savaient prendre en main les affaires de l'état. La dernière étape semblait être la plus risquée. Il s'agissait d'un combat où les deux frères doivent s'opposer l'un à l'autre.

Sous cette chaleur, combattre en tenue de bronze n'était pas la solution la plus adéquate mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais le pire, c'était sans nul doute qu'ils devaient combattre dans l'arène qui préparait les jeux, rendant le combat encore plus périlleux.

Jiraya tourna la tête vers moi avant de sourire et de soupirer discrètement. Il devait finalement content que je sois "là". Mon mentor décida d'emmener les souverains dans le Parthénon pour qu'ils puissent prier la déesse Athéna. Une diligence arriva toujours porter par des esclaves et je vis Jiraya monter dedans alors que les deux frères semblaient y aller à pied.

- Cela fait partie de l'épreuve, intervint Sakura à mes côtés, les deux princes doivent se rendre à pied vers le Parthénon. Jiraya doit seulement vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune triche entre les deux concurrents.

- Pourquoi? M'étonnai-je

- Car les prédécesseurs de la famille royale s'amusaient à s'entretuer avant d'être arrivé au Parthénon. Bien sur, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il n'obtienne pas la reconnaissance d'Athéna, vivant dans la honte et l'humiliation.

J'hochai la tête alors que mon mentor me demandant de descendre rapidement.

- Il semblerait qu'il refuse de te laisser seul aujourd'hui, sourit Sakura, je dois retourner à mes tâches habituelles.

Elle s'inclina devant moi malgré le nombre d'année où je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Seulement pour elle, c'était l'éthique comme lors d'une cérémonie, la jeune femme arrêtait de me tutoyer pour me vouvoyer. Les servantes et les servants ne devaient pas tutoyer leurs maîtres c'était une règle d'or car les personnes de son rang n'étaient pas à notre niveau.

Je descendis les escaliers en marbre alors qu'un serviteur me hurla presque dessus.

- Mais jeune maître! Vous n'allez pas sortir comme ceci, paniqua-t-il, vous devez vous montrer présentable pour les princes.

- Jiraya m'attend, répliquai-je

- Le maître nous a demandé de vous rendre présentable alors ne faîtes pas le cirque et venez avec nous.

Je suivais le serviteur jusqu'à mon dressing. Je m'assis sur une chaise alors qu'une personne commençait déjà à discipliner mes cheveux. Une autre personne revint avec des vêtements. Il me dessapa pour commencer une toilette du corps rapide. L'eau de la source était mélangée avec quelques lavandes trempées dans la bassine remplie. Le serviteur me força presque à prendre à rentrer dans la bassine pour que mon corps puisse s'imprégnait du doux parfum.

Après quelque minute, mes cheveux indisciplinés avaient une nouvelle couleur. En tout cas, pour le personnel, je ne voyais pas une grande différence à part peut-être que je n'avais plus de nœud gênant et que mes mèches ne cachaient plus mes yeux.

- Vous êtes resplendissant jeune maître, sourit la servante qui m'avait coiffée.

Je souris alors qu'un autre serviteur sécha chaque partie de mon corps. Ils enfilèrent ma tenue couleur bleue nuit, contrastant fortement avec la couleur soleil de mes cheveux. Je mis mes sandales couleur cuir avant de descendre rejoindre Jiraya dans la diligence. Les deux frères semblaient ne pas m'avoir aperçu et je m'installai sur la masse de coussin. Jiraya sourit en voyant ma tenue. Je rougis en détournant les yeux alors que mon mentor ordonna aux serviteurs de nous soulever.

Les futurs souverains ouvraient la marche. Le peuple s'inclinait en les voyants. La fête régnait dans les rues de la cité d'Athéna. Je rougis en voyant le regard de beaucoup de personne sur moi. Jiraya salua la foule et me conseilla d'en faire de même. Pour l'instant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose retournait dans la bibliothèque pour rechercher des informations sur mon passé.

Je regardai devant moi et je vis les deux princes saluer la foule. Ils montraient une magnifique image à leur peuple. Ce dernier applaudissait les frères alors que d'autre continuait de s'incliner.

Soudain, une personne fut poussée dans l'allée stoppant la marche des souverains. J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant un long silence alors que tantôt les hurlements de joie retentissaient. La personne n'était qu'un enfant n'ayant pas plus de six ans. Ses cheveux bruns sales collés son visage recouvert de poussière et de saleté. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert éclatant.

Je voulais me lever de la diligence mais Jiraya me retint me demandant silencieusement de ne pas interférer. Je vis le plus jeune des frères s'avancer vers l'enfant tendant doucement sa main. Il releva le petit garçon pauvre avant de le ramener à la foule et de le laisser.

Des applaudissements reprirent et le plus jeune des princes écarquilla les yeux en me voyant dans la diligence en compagnie de Jiraya. Mon coeur rata un battement voyant les yeux sombres du futur souverain me fixer avec une telle intensité que je sentis les coussins devenir aussi mous que des nuages. Je me ressaisis rapidement regardant ailleurs.

Le cadet retourna auprès de son frère qui avança pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je souris en voyant l'enfant de nouveau en compagnie de sa mère. Le petit garçon me sourit également avant de s'incliner. Je lui fis un "bonjour" de ma main et il semblait heureux tellement que je voyais des étoiles s'illuminaient dans son regard émeraude.

XXX

Nous avions quitté le centre-ville pour commencer à grimper les marches menant au Parthénon. Je remarquai que le cadet des princes jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans notre direction. Jiraya était presque allongé sur les coussins alors que je n'osai pas du tout bouger de ma place. Je respirai un grand coup ayant une question qui me turlupinait depuis un moment

- Dis Jiraya, tu vas devenir quoi une fois que l'un des deux frères sera roi? Demandai-je

Mon mentor me regarda avant de reporter son regard sur les deux frères.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir venir vivre à la cour royale, me répondit-il

- Mais si tu vas à la cour royale que vais-je devenir? M'étonnai-je

- Tu devras me suivre, tu es tout de même mon neveu depuis que je t'ai définitivement adopté selon les lois du royaume, m'expliqua Jiraya, il est tout à fait légitime que tu m'accompagnes à la cour du roi. L'un des deux futurs rois aura toujours besoin de moi pour régler certain aspect du royaume.

J'hochai la tête comprenant de quoi parler mon mentor. Il avait tout de même travaillé dans tout ce qui concernait l'économie du royaume. Je souris me disant que malgré la charge de travail occasionnée par les affaires de l'Etat mon "oncle" ne m'avait jamais laissé à l'écart. Je ne passais peut-être pas avant les papiers importants mais je savais qu'il m'aimait beaucoup.

- Donc on va laisser le domaine vide? Demandai-je surpris

- Non les serviteurs resteront là-bas pour l'entretien. Nous y retournerons de temps en temps pour se détendre un peu, sourit Jiraya, d'ailleurs, une fois le roi couronné, je dois absolument finir les derniers préparatifs pour les jeux. Tout devra être prêt pour ce jour.

- Dis-moi Jiraya, le roi ne doit pas aussi avoir une fiancée? Dis-je.

- Si mais pour l'instant, les candidates ne me conviennent pas. J'ai de l'expérience et je sais qu'elles sont les avantages et les inconvénients d'un mariage arrangé. Je suis sur que ses Altesses refuseront de se marier avec un inconnu sauf pour affaire urgente de l'Etat. Par exemple, ils pourraient demander la main à la princesse de Sparte pour réunifier le royaume.

- Sparte? M'étonnai-je

- Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore et j'en suis soulagé. De toute façon, son Altesse Sasuke n'a toujours pas pardonné les Spartiens pour la mort de ses parents. Ce petit est très rancunier et surtout têtu. Quant à son Altesse Itachi, lui il a la tête un peu plus sur les épaules mais je crois que pour les Spartiens il est aussi têtu que son frère, m'expliqua mon oncle.

- Jiraya, je sais que je vais poser une question bête mais lequel est sire Sasuke et lequel est sire Itachi?

- Je suis Sasuke, intervint une voix et je vis le cadet des frères près de nous.

Je rougis en remarquant que peut-être il avait écouté notre conversation. Le prince sourit avant de me regarder.

- C'est fou comme dix ans peut changer radicalement une personne, sourit-il narquoisement avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son frère.

Je détournai le regard pour remarquer la ville d'Athéna en contre bas. Au loin, je pouvais voir la mer Egée qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. C'était là-bas qu'on m'avait trouvé. Un léger zéphire caressa ma peau, c'était bien la première fois que je sentais une telle fraîcheur en ce mois plutôt chaud.

Je pouvais presque entendre les esclaves profiter de ce vent pour se rafraîchir un minimum. Sasuke et Itachi, eux, ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser au contraire. Ils avançaient dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le Parthénon d'Athéna.

Les dernières marches se firent voir au loin et je souris me disant que nos porteurs pourront enfin se reposer dignement de cette montée éprouvante. Les quatre esclaves posèrent la diligence et le cadet des frères vint vers nous ainsi que l'aîné. Jiraya se leva et je le suivis. Je fus surpris en voyant le jeune prince me tendre sa main. Je la pris et il me redressa lentement.

Il me sourit avant de rejoindre son frère et mon oncle dans le temple. C'était la première fois que je venais ici et je devais avouer que cet endroit me rappelait Athéna à chaque instant. Les colonnes de pierre étaient entourées par des fleurs qui représentaient la déesse comme elle était douce, aimante, sage et belle.

L'intérieur était aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Les colonnes étaient sculptées de telle sorte qu'on voyait la statue de la déesse Athéna. Je vis les deux frères partir chacun dans une pièce située de chaque côté de la déesse.

Jiraya s'inclina devant la statue avant de joindre ses mains pour une prière. Quant à moi, je décidai de me balader dans le Parthénon n'ayant surement plus jamais l'occasion de retourner dans cet endroit magnifique. Je déambulai dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à voir une fresque sur le mur. Le graphisme était impressionnant je voyais une chronologie de l'histoire des dieux.

Il y avait de la naissance des dieux jusqu'au Titan. Soudain, une image m'interpela je vis un dieu avec neuf boules qui sortait de son corps.

- C'est Hadès, dit une voix derrière mon dos et je vis Jiraya.

- Pourquoi a-t-il neuf boules qui sortent de son corps? Demandai-je

- C'est une vieille légende, on raconte qu'Hadès a créé neuf démons pour vaincre Chronos, expliqua Jiraya.

- Tu peux me raconter l'histoire?

- Naruto, tu n'es pas un peu grand pour écouter des histoires à dormir debout?

- S'il te plaît Jiraya, suppliai-je lui lançant des yeux larmoyants.

- Bon d'accord, tu te souviens des textes théâtraux que tu as entendus quand tu avais sept ans? L'histoire raconte que pour détrôner Chronos, Hadès divisa son âme en neuf parties, créant ainsi neuf démons à queue. L'un d'eux aida les trois grands à vaincre Chronos son nom Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Le Titan fut découpé en petit morceau et avant d'être jeté dans les profondeurs du Tartare, il a lancé une malédiction sur Kyubi affirmant qu'un jour ce sera lui qui le libérera de sa prison obscure. Les trois grands ne pouvaient pas laisser une telle chose se produire alors il bannit le démon renard de l'Olympe l'envoyant en exile, me raconta Jiraya

- Il est arrivé quoi à Kyubi? Demandai-je

- Il est dit qu'il est devenu un mortel traqué par les émissaires de Chronos et qu'il a fui la Grèce pour un autre endroit où il a été scellé par un clan puissant sous la demande de Kyubi.

Je baissai la tête regardant une spirale juste à côté du renard à neuf queues.

Je restai assis avec Jiraya devant la statue d'Athéna. La nuit commençait à tomber et je me redressai pour sortir du Parthénon. A l'extérieur, les torches commençaient à être allumées éclairant les rues. Bientôt, la soirée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du prince aura lieu au palais royal. Je regardai derrière moi et je vis Jiraya toujours assis devant la déesse alors que je m'assis devant le Parthénon.

Les premières constellations apparurent dans le ciel d'un bleu nuit. Leur lumière éclairait le tissu sombre de Nyx, Dieu de la nuit. Les esclaves étaient près de la diligence, la surveillant des moindres brigands potentiels.

Soudain, une chouette vint vers moi et je reconnus facilement l'oiseau de nuit de la dernière fois. Je souris l'intimant à venir vers moi. Elle s'approcha d'un battement d'aile et je caressai son doux plumage couleur crème.

Je restai ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Jiraya me demande de revenir. La chouette s'envola dans les cieux sans doute effrayé par la voix forte de mon oncle. Je le rejoignis et les deux frères sortirent de la pièce obscure. Ils semblaient reposés et détendus. Nous nous inclinions devant les princes qui ouvrirent la marche. Les futurs souverains rentrèrent dans le palais à pied alors que Jiraya et moi avions repris la diligence portée par les esclaves.

L'histoire de Kyubi me revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. J'avais une drôle de sensation, quelque chose me semblait familier et s'en était perturbant. Un morceau de mes souvenirs perdus? Je voulais vraiment savoir.

Nous arrivions devant le palais. Jiraya et moi descendions de la diligence et nous saluions les princes en s'inclinant. Mon mentor s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester fêter l'anniversaire du cadet. Je regardai mon oncle avant de le suivre.

- Attendez! J'aimerai quand même savoir comment tu t'appelles! ordonna Sasuke en me regardant.

Je regardai le prince et je sentis ma voix se perdre de nouveau dans ma gorge. Jiraya comprit mon malaise et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il se nomme Naruto, votre Altesse. Veuillez l'excuser mais il a beaucoup de difficulté à parler avec des personnes "inconnues", expliqua mon mentor.

Je m'inclinai en signe que j'étais désolé mais le prince ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

- Sasuke, allons-y, intervint l'aîné.

Le plus jeune suivit l'autre souverain à l'intérieur du palais. Jiraya posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort. Il savait que j'avais encore un peu mal à parler avec d'autre personne en dehors de mon cocon. C'était problématique mais on s'en accommodait parfaitement.

Nous arrivions dans la demeure de Jiraya et je partis dans ma chambre où on me déshabilla pour me mettre en tenue de nuit. C'était une grande tunique assez ample couleur crème avec une ceinture qui entourait ma taille. Je me couchais dans les draps en soie pour me blottir dedans et rejoindre le doux monde de Morphée.

XXX

_Les ténèbres, voilà ce que je voyais, l'odeur nauséabonde emplit mes narines. Les senteurs étaient mélangées, j'arrivai à discerner une forte odeur de souffre, de décomposition, de chair brûler et de mort. Je marchai pied nu dans l'antre sombre faiblement éclairé par des torches accrochées au mur._

_Je regardai le ciel pour tenter de me diriger mais je ne reconnaissais rien. Les constellations étaient différentes, aucune ne ressemblait à celle que je voyais dans le ciel d'Athéna. _

_Au loin, je pus apercevoir la Lune mais cette dernière était aussi rouge que du sang. _

_Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière moi et je courus pour m'éloigner du danger mais rien à faire il ne semblait plus vouloir me lâcher._

_- Nous l'avons trouvé! s'exclama une voix derrière moi._

_- Viens là mon mignon! ajouta une deuxième personne._

_Je continuai à courir ne sachant ce qu'ils me voulaient et si c'était vraiment moi qu'ils veulent. Je me stoppai en voyant une falaise où il n'y avait que le néant qui m'attendait. Derrière moi, deux hommes encapuchonnés me souriaient. Je n'arrivai pas à voir le visage sous l'immense capuchon._

_- Enfin nous te trouvons, douze années qu'on attendait de te trouver, dit le premier._

_- Amenons-le au maître, continua le deuxième s'avançant vers moi._

_Je reculai me rapprochant du bord. La peur me prit en voyant les deux hommes s'avancer._

_Je regardai le gouffre également effrayé._

_-__** Saute mon bébé!**__ Intervint une voix rassurante et je me retournai pour sauter dans l'abysse. J'entendais les deux hommes hurler alors que je me laissai tomber dans le néant._

XXX

Je me réveillai en sursaut, transpirant dans mes draps. Je passai ma main sur mon visage recouvert d'une couche de sueur. La sensation de la chute me prenant encore, c'était étrange.

Soudain, Sakura rentra en trombe dans ma chambre munie d'une petite bougie.

- Naruto, tout va bien? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondis-je

- Tu es plutôt pâle, certifia mon amie, il devait être affreux ce rêve. Tu veux que j'appelle Jiraya?

- Non c'est bon, je vais seulement me rendormir, souris-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête me laissant seul dans ma chambre. Je me recouchai dans mes draps. Ce rêve me semblait tellement réel, je m'assis sur mon lit et je sentis une vive douleur à mon pied. Je fronçai les sourcils et je vis que ma patte était écorchée à certain endroit. J'écarquillai les yeux me rappelant qu'il avait des pierres dans mon rêve. Je secouai la tête me disant que c'était totalement impossible.

Je me recouchai sur cette pensée.

XXX

_Dans le monde souterrain, les deux hommes semblaient énervés et ils arrivèrent devant la grande masse._

_- Maître, nous avons failli le capturer, énonça le premier_

_- Kushina est intervenue maître, continua le deuxième_

_L'ombre frappa fortement une table de son poing qui craqua sur la force de l'homme._

_-__** Comment un vulgaire enfant a-t-il pu vous échapper? Il était venu à nous sur un plateau d'argent! Et vous, vous n'avez pas été capable de l'attraper! **__S'énerva l'homme._

_- Mais maître, Kushina est intervenue, répéta le deuxième_

_-__** Kushina? Ah! J'aurai du m'en douter qu'elle ne me laisserait pas cet enfant. Avez-vous pu savoir où il se trouve sur Terre?**__ demanda la masse_

_- Pas encore maître, Kushina nous a empêché d'en découvrir plus et il semblerait qu'Athéna se soit également interposée, répondit le premier._

_-__** J'aurai du me douter qu'elle aussi se mettrait contre moi pour protéger l'enfant,**__ ragea-t-il,__** continuez les recherches! N'ayez le repos éternel que lorsque l'enfant-Kyubi sera à moi!**_

_- A vos ordres!_

XXX

Le lendemain arriva trop rapidement à mon goût. J'avais passé une horrible nuit et je me réjouissais déjà de retrouver mes livres ainsi que la bibliothèque. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour que je m'endorme en étudiant un ouvrage sur la guerre de Troie. La journée risquait d'être longue et éprouvante, les épreuves pour l'obtention du trône allaient continuer et je devais être présent à chacune de ses étapes.

J'avais beaucoup de chance, elles ne commençaient que l'après-midi. Le matin était souvent concentré à la prière et aux royaumes. Jiraya devait s'occuper des papiers de l'Etat. J'allai dans la bibliothèque et je fus surpris de voir Sasuke déambuler dans les couloirs. Il leva son regard et il me sourit doucement. Je m'inclinai et le prince s'arrêta devant moi.

- Tu vas où de si bon matin? me demanda Sasuke

Ma voix resta bloquer dans ma gorge alors que je tentai de soustraire quelque mot au futur souverain. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que dans ce genre de moment ma voix reste éteinte.

- Il se rend à la bibliothèque, votre Altesse, intervint une servante que je reconnus comme Sakura

- Puis-je t'accompagner? me proposa le prince.

Je rougis doucement avant d'accepter et je regardai Sakura avant de la voir partir dans ses tâches matinales. Nous nous rendions dans la bibliothèque et je partis déjà dans les étagères. J'avais déjà mon idée de lecture "la légende de Kyubi". Ce nom m'était familier et je devais savoir pourquoi. C'était une étape pour retrouver ma mémoire, enfin je l'espérai. Je trouvais mon bonheur et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'attraper mais mes doigts effleurèrent seulement l'ouvrage.

Soudain, une main pâle attrapa mon bien avant que je ne monte sur un rayon pour prendre appui. Je vis qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Ce dernier regardait mon livre avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de chose, dit le prince

Je le regardai avec beaucoup de surprise avant de rougir. Je demandai silencieusement si je pouvais récupérer mon bien. Sasuke semblait avoir pris car il me tendit le livre et je le remerciai avant d'aller m'assoir à une table. J'ouvris l'ouvrage cherchant des informations. Le prince s'assit à mes côtés et je souris en voyant qu'il avait pris un parchemin. Je retournai à mon papier jaunie et délavé.

Le livre reprenait le conte de Kyubi, comment il était né, son action, ses agissements et sa décision de quitter la Grèce. Malheureusement rien ne me disait où il était parti. Je fronçai les sourcils cherchant plus profondément un détail qui pourrait m'indiquer quelque chose mais rien. Je soupirai de frustration et je refermai violemment le livre étonnant mon compagnon de lecture. Le livre ne m'avait rien apporté à part une plus grande frustration. Comment pouvait-on empêcher quelqu'un à retrouver sa mémoire?

Je retournai dans les étagères cherchant quelque chose d'autre à lire. Soudain, je me rappelais avoir vu une spirale dans le Parthénon. Cette spirale devait être liée à Kyubi. Je sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque pour chercher Sakura. Je la trouvais facilement avec des draps sur ses bras.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

- Sakura, tu dois m'aider à trouver un livre! M'exclamai-je la surprenant.

Elle me suivit dans la bibliothèque.

- Quel livre cherches-tu? demanda-t-elle.

- Un livre qui traite sur une spirale, expliquai-je, cette spirale possède un lien avec Kyubi. Je l'avais vu dans le Parthénon d'Athéna.

Elle hocha la tête. Je souris sachant qu'elle trouverait facilement mon livre. Quand elle avait le temps, Sakura venait dans la bibliothèque pour lire ou plutôt dévoré les ouvrages quelconque. Elle déambulait entre les étagères jusqu'à s'arrêter vers les livres les plus anciens.

Les rangés étaient plutôt poussiéreuses démontrant le vieille âge de ses œuvres littéraires. Sakura cherchant dans les livres posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils déambulant dans celle-ci spécialement. Je souris car mon amie avait une très bonne mémoire des livres qu'elle lit et de l'endroit où elle les avait trouvés. Mais ces marques sur son front d'un air soucieux me perturber grandement.

- Je ne le trouve pas, m'annonça-t-elle, il traitait bien d'une spirale qui aidait Kyubi à être scellé dans le corps d'un nouveau né mais il n'y ait pas.

- Tu es sur dans le corps d'un nouveau né? M'étonnai-je

- Oui, as-tu oublié que je me rappelle des moindres détails de ce que je lis? Sourit la jeune femme, mais là c'est surprenant que je ne le trouve pas. Il était juste là.

Elle pointa un espace vide et je compris que c'était l'emplacement de l'ouvrage. Quelqu'un l'avait pris mais qui?

Je retournai à ma place avec un nouveau livre revenant bredouille de mes fouilles sur mon passé.

- Il semble que ta recherche n'a pas été fructueuse, dit une voix moqueuse à côté de moi et je vis Sasuke

Je rougis avant d'hocher la tête et de regarder le nouveau livre que j'ai pris. Il traitait sur la guerre de Troie, je l'avais lu au moins trois fois et je le trouvais toujours passionnant.

- Si tu veux au palais nous avons une bibliothèque encore plus grande que celle-ci tu pourras sans doute trouver ton bonheur, sourit le prince avant de se lever, surtout si tu cherches des informations sur "la spirale".

J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il repartait dans les étagères poser son livre avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait écouté ma conversation avec Sakura. Je rougis inconsciemment et je me terrai dans la lecture de la guerre de Troie sans grande conviction.

XXX

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, la deuxième consistait à savoir gérer les affaires de l'Etat. Jiraya avait laissé quelque dossier pour les deux frères. Il s'agissait de cas encore non traité par mon oncle, des paysans qui se plaignaient de ne pas avoir une moisson suffisamment rentable pour permettre à sa famille de vivre. D'autre consistaient à la construction d'autre monument imposant à Athéna pour montrer la supériorité de la ville.

Je n'avais pas regardé les dossiers mais Jiraya m'affirmait qu'ils étaient égaux avec le même genre de cas. Aucun des deux frères n'avait de favoritisme. Les deux princes avaient deux heures pour traiter dans l'ensemble tous les problèmes et trouver une solution adéquate pour chaque cas.

Jiraya était allé voir les princes l'un après l'autre pour écouter la thèse de chacun. Je devais reconnaître que savoir gérer un royaume semblait encore plus complexe que je me l'étais imaginé. Surtout en écoutant les réponses aux différents problèmes. Je pouvais voir même si c'était presque invisible de la joie se reflétait dans les yeux de mon mentor.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit regardant le plafond repensant à mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemar de la veille. Il était effrayant sauf lorsque j'avais entendu la voix de la femme qui me poussait à sauter de la falaise.

Je tentai de m'endormir mais le sommeil me fuyait. J'avais pourtant sentir mes muscles sur le point de rendre l'âme à chacun de mes pas. Mes paupières avaient failli tomber un nombre incalculable de fois et maintenant que je pouvais enfin caresser du bout des doigts le sommeil. Il s'en allait.

Je me retournai sans cesse dans mon lit, cherchant une position adéquate pour dormir mais rien à faire. Je n'arrivai pas, je m'extirpai des draps et je sortis de la chambre. J'avais sans doute besoin de prendre l'air quelque temps. La caresse du vent me prit dès que je touchai les premiers brins d'herbe du jardin.

Depuis quelque temps, Eole faisait preuve de clémence envers Athéna insufflant la nuit ses brises fraîches. Je m'assis sur l'herbe touchant du bout de mes doigts la douce sensation. Je m'allongeai sur la surface molle.

Soudain, une drôle de sensation me prit, je me sentais flotter. L'herbe laissa place à de l'eau et étrangement mes membres refusaient de bouger me laissant couler sous la couche aqueuse qui commençait à m'entourer. J'avais une impression de déjà vu comme si j'avais déjà subi une telle chose. Un liquide couleur carmin m'enveloppa et je reconnus du sang. J'écarquillai les yeux me demandant d'où venait l'hémoglobine. Je regardai mon corps et je soupirai de soulagement ne voyant aucune blessure mais je ne savais pas d'où provenait le sang.

Je cherchai autour de moi mais rien. Je sentais que petit à petit je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

XXX

C'était ainsi qu'on m'avait retrouvé le lendemain, allongé sur l'herbe en proie à des "cauchemars" selon les serviteurs. Ils m'affirmaient que j'hurlai dans mon sommeil pourtant je ne me rappelai de rien à part l'eau carmin qui m'avait enveloppé.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir qu'on me traîna rapidement dans ma chambre pour avoir une tenue convenable pour accueillir les princes ce matin. Sakura avait ri en me voyant tirer par trois serviteurs qui priaient je ne savais qui que les futurs souverains ne me voyant pas en tenue de nuit.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'eus droit à une remontrance de la part de grand-mère Chiyo, une femme d'âge mûre qui trouvait que mes cheveux étaient un cauchemar ambulant.

- Sire Naruto, vous avez vu l'état de vos cheveux. Vous avez de l'herbe dans vos cheveux. Vous pensez que c'est une tenue convenable pour manger en compagnie de ses Altesses? Le maître a été formel à ce sujet vous devez briller comme un écu neuf.

Je râlai dans ma barbe inexistante alors qu'on me traîna de "force" dans la bassine de lait pour détendre mes muscles endoloris. Je devais avouer que dormir à la belle étoile n'était pas une idée intelligente. Surtout que la vieille Chiyo semblait bien décidé à retirer les nœuds présents dans mes cheveux ainsi que l'herbe. Je souffrais mais personne n'allait intervenir pour arrêter le carnage. J'étais condamné à souffrir jusqu'à ce que je sois présentable.

Une heure, une heure de torture insoutenable et j'exagérai à peine. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été un esclave dont on enlevait tout la crasse occasionnée par les travaux dans la terre. Chiyo s'était donné à cœur joie dans la confection de ma coiffure. Selon elle, j'étais désormais près à devenir un homme à marier, disant que et je cite: "Sire Naruto, enfin vous êtes potable. Je suis sur que vous en ferez tomber des cœurs".

Je ne voyais pas quels cœurs j'allais faire tomber étant donné que je sortais rarement du domaine de Jiraya. Il voulait que je grandisse lentement loin de la civilisation d'Athéna. Les seuls moments où j'ai pu dire voir la ville se fut lorsque j'étais parti ou quand je devais aller au théâtre avec mon oncle.

Il était rare que je parte. D'un côté, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu le temps entre les cours d'Iruka et mes recherches sur mon passé qui semblent plutôt infructueuses. Je n'avais pas du tout bougé d'un pouce. Les seuls choses que j'avais comme indice étaient "Kyubi" et "la spirale". Comment pouvait-on avancer avec si peut d'élément?

Dix ans, dix ans que je cherchai le moindre indice, le moindre mot familier et lorsque je trouvais peut-être une réponse à mes questions elle s'enfuyait me glissant entre les doigts.

- Sire Naruto, Jiraya vous attend dans la salle de réception, s'inclina Sakura.

Je souris avant de lui offrir un petit bisou sur sa joue et je quittai ma chambre pour pouvoir accueillir comme il se devait les deux princes d'Athéna. Il était d'ordre que mon oncle prenne un déjeuner avec les deux souverains avant le combat, pour souhaiter ses vœux envers les deux héritiers au trône. Je devais être présent pour la bonne figure de mon mentor. De temps en temps, je me disais que je n'étais qu'un bijou, un objet de valeur qu'on ne montrait que pendant des moments importants. C'était l'un de ses moments et le bijou doit savoir briller.

Je vis Jiraya me sourire en me voyant et j'allai à ses côtés.

- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, tu n'auras pas à trop parler, me dit doucement mon oncle pour me rassurer, dès demain, nous devrions manger avec la famille royale.

- Quand a lieu le couronnement? Demandai-je

- Il aura lieu demain aux dernières lueurs du jour lorsqu'Hélios dieu du Soleil et Séléné déesse de la Lune se touchent.

- Demain c'est la pleine Lune, soufflai-je

- Le moment propice pour un couronnement et pour annoncer le début des jeux, sourit Jiraya

- Tetartê c'est dans deux jours? M'étonnai-je

- Effectivement et les préparatifs sont enfin finis.

Je souris devant cette bonne nouvelle. Les jeux auront bien lieu et mon oncle pourra enfin se détendre un moment. Après tout, cette après-midi annonçait la dernière épreuve celle du combat. Tout devait prêt dans les moindres détails pour éviter de tuer l'un des princes.

Des sons de trompette emplirent la salle de réception et nous nous inclinions alors que la silhouette des princes entrait dans la pièce. Il était vêtu richement, possédant toujours la boucle d'oreille en forme de chouette. Itachi et Sasuke nous convièrent à nous redresser. Mon oncle sourit accueillant à bras ouvert nos hôtes de marque. Je restai à l'écart alors que Jiraya babillait sur la splendeur de son domaine.

Sakura vint vers nous, s'inclinant en entrant dans la pièce. Elle me sourit doucement avant de reporter son regard sur le maître des lieux ainsi que sur ses Altesses.

- Le cuisinier vous fait savoir que la table est dressée, dit-elle d'une voix posée et non tremblante.

- Merci Sakura, tu peux disposer, répondit Jiraya d'un ton également calme.

J'étais surpris du ton qu'employait mon amie et mon oncle. Ils étaient devenus calme et serein. Jiraya décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre leur table et je les suivis de loin. Mon oncle parlait des jardins, des étangs présents ainsi que les différentes fontaines.

Je fronçai les sourcils me disant que Sasuke était déjà venu ici et pas plus tard qu'hier. Le cadet des princes me regarda avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres fines et pulpeuses. Il m'incitait à ne rien sur sa venue de la veille. Nous arrivions devant la porte de la salle à manger et deux serviteurs s'inclinèrent avant d'ouvrir le passage et nous entrions. La pièce était grande est spacieuse. Les violonistes avaient commencé à jouer au moment où la porte s'est ouverte.

Tout semblait briller et des fleurs entourées les colonnes dans une harmonie parfaite. Je souris reconnaissant le travail irréprochable des jardiniers. La table était grande assez pour accueillir toute la cour royale. Quatre chaises entouraient la table, aucun de ces meubles n'étaient en bout de table il était près l'un de l'autre. Les cuisiniers avaient sorti la belle argenterie des placards. Les coupes en argent étaient incrustées de rubis aussi rouge que le sang.

Jiraya nous proposa d'aller nous assoir à table les deux frères étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre alors que mon oncle et moi nous étions en face d'eux. Les amuses bouches arrivèrent rapidement pour permettre au chef de continuer à préparer ses plats. Je laissai les princes se servir en premier ainsi que mon oncle avant de prendre quelque aliment.

Un serviteur nous apporta le meilleur vin de la collection de Jiraya. Il servit les deux princes, mon oncle avant de venir vers moi. Le domestique laissa quelque goutte dans ma coupe. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant à la place du vin du sang. Je sursautai étonnant les personnes de l'assemblé. Jiraya m'intima silencieusement de m'assoir. Je rougis avant de m'installer. Je savais que plus tard j'aurai droit à un sermon de la part de mon oncle.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Jiraya, ce n'est rien, sourit Itachi en me regardant, je dois avouer que depuis que nous sommes dans votre domaine. Vous semblez légèrement tendu, détendez-vous après tout vous êtes un ami de mes parents depuis de nombreuse année. Votre neveu doit être aussi stressé que vous.

Je rougis. Jiraya souffla doucement.

- Veuillez m'excuser vos Altesses, seulement habituellement, je me devais d'être parfait avec vos parents et cette habitude n'avait pas changé, dit mon oncle.

- Jiraya, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je m'excuse, j'avais eu une drôle d'impression en voyant le vin, dis-je finalement.

Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant ma voix. Je baissai la tête trifouillant mes doigts et Jiraya le remarqua.

- N'en tenez pas rigueur à mon oncle, je vous prie, soufflai-je d'une voix presque imperceptible.

Jiraya caressa doucement mes cheveux comme pour une preuve d'affection. Je le vis me sourire doucement.

- Maintenant que l'incident est réglé, mangeons, annonça mon oncle d'une voix posée.

Le repas se fit dans le calme. Plus personne ne parlait, la tension était pesante et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise devant autant de silence seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de l'argenterie et de la mastication ou déglutition.

Nous arrivions au dessert et mon oncle posa son menton sur le dos de la main. Je savais qu'il allait parler des affaires de l'Etat. Je devais avouer que c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'on pouvait parler tranquillement avec les souverains. Je me demandai si je devais disposer ou rester. Semblant lire dans mes pensées, Jiraya me demanda de rester.

- La situation à Athéna est précaire vos Altesses. Je pensais retarder grandement cet événement mais cela me semble désormais impossible, introduit mon oncle, les Spartiens réclament la guerre et malheureusement cette guerre est imminente.

- Vous nous parlait de mariage, dit Itachi.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant les mots de l'aîné des Uchiha.

- Effectivement votre Altesse, le futur roi devra épouser une personne que j'aurai choisi personnellement, expliqua mon oncle.

- Vous allez nous forcer à épouser quelqu'un! s'exclama Sasuke furibonde.

- Non, pas nécessairement, répondit Jiraya.

- Un faux mariage, souffla Itachi.

- Exactement, nous devons effrayer les Spartiens, les empêcher de déclarer la guerre et de causer de nouvelle perte. La personne a été choisie avec soin. Je ne regrette pas de mon choix, annonça mon oncle.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi parler mon oncle mais tout ceci sembler étrange. Jiraya me lança un regard étrange avant de reporter son attention aux deux frères.

- Sakura sera parfaite dans le rôle de la fiancée du futur roi, sa famille me devait une énorme dette. La jeune femme pourra ainsi donner un héritier au trône et finir son rôle, continua mon oncle.

J'écarquillai les yeux devant la décision de Jiraya. La porte s'ouvrit sur mon amie, elle n'était plus vêtue comme une simple servante mais comme une femme de haute cour, possédant une petite fortune. Mon oncle se leva de son siège allant chercher la désormais "lady" et futur femme du roi. La demoiselle s'inclina devant nos convives qui semblaient estomaqués. Itachi se leva de son siège et s'agenouilla devant la demoiselle pour embrasser sa main de porcelaine légèrement fritée.

- Désolé de vous décevoir Jiraya mais elle ne pourra pas remplir son rôle à la perfection, annonça Itachi d'une voix posée, les vêtements ne font pas tous. Ses mains sont rêches, aucun Spartien ne croira qu'elle vient d'une famille noble avec des mains aussi fripées.

Il alla vers moi et il prit ma main doucement avant de l'également la baiser.

- Ils croiront plus si c'est ce jeune homme, sourit le prince aîné, ses mains sont aussi douces qu'une peau d'un nouveau né. Ils verront rapidement que ce jeune garçon est une personne de noblesse.

Sasuke se leva à son tour et il prit mon autre main avant de la baiser.

- Il semblerait que notre choix est fait grand-frère, sourit le cadet.

- Mais vos Altesses, il s'agit de mon neveu! Intervint Jiraya, je ne peux lui faire une telle chose. Que diront les Spartiens?

- Ceci est une affaire d'Etat Jiraya et notre décision est sans appelle. Votre neveu sera le futur fiancé du futur roi, déclara Itachi.

Je rougis devant les paroles des princes, je me redressai de mon siège pour aller vers mon oncle qui semblait sourire doucement.

- Est-ce que c'est votre décision? demanda mon mentor.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Sakura me lançait un regard désolé. J'écarquillai les yeux comprenant que ceci était un piège pour forcer les deux princes à être d'accord sur un point.

- Oui, répondirent les deux princes en même temps.

XXX

Les deux futurs souverains partirent pour aller se préparer pour le combat qui les opposera. Jiraya posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ces deux-là d'accord sur quelque chose, dit mon oncle.

- Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, soufflai-je

- Malheureusement oui, les Spartiens menacent Athéna depuis des années. L'attentat envers les anciens souverains n'était que le commencement. Le peuple à besoin de réconfort, ils vivent depuis trop longtemps dans la peur d'une éventuelle attaque.

- Mais pourquoi moi, je ne peux leur donner d'enfant, m'exclamai-je

- Tu étais la dernière personne qui me restait. Je dois t'avouer que je t'ai choisi mais qu'en dernier recours. J'avais demandé à différent noble mais leur fille était détestable aucun des princes n'oserait la toucher. Je les connais assez pour savoir qu'au début cette histoire de mariage ne les conviendrait pas, surtout pour Sasuke. Je pensais vraiment utiliser Sakura mais comme l'avait dit le prince Itachi. Elle a les mains d'une servante dès un baisemain, on sent qu'elle n'a pas été élevée par des nobles. Qui voudrait d'une servante comme reine? La déesse Héra refuserait automatiquement ce mariage.

C'était bien la première fois que Jiraya disait une chose pareille. Habituellement, il n'évoquait jamais la déesse du mariage. Il était vraiment interdit à un prince d'épouser une simple servante. Mais épouser une personne qui ne savait rien d'elle, n'était-ce pas pire? Si cela se trouvait j'étais un esclave avant d'être hébergé par mon oncle.

XXX

L'après-midi arriva rapidement et j'étais vêtu d'une tenue princier car une fois le combat remporter je devais me tenir au côté du futur roi. Je serai rapidement présenté comme étant le fiancé du roi. J'avais l'impression que malgré les dire de mon oncle il avait toujours songé que je deviendrai le fiancé royal.

J'étais sur le balcon le plus haut et c'était surprenant comme je voyais tout de là où j'étais. Un voile blanc couvrait mon visage pour empêcher quiconque de me voir ou encore de me reconnaître. Je devais avouer que les regards des nobles sur moi me mettaient mal à l'aise mais Jiraya était à mes côtés comme pour un soutien moral.

Les trompettes retentirent dans l'arène et tout le monde se leva comme un seul homme et s'inclina en voyant l'entrée des deux princes. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent au centre où divers objets pour les jeux étaient présents telle que des javelots, des poids et d'autres objets différents.

Les princes se réunirent au centre de l'arène vêtu d'une armure en bronze, d'un casque et d'une épée. Tout était fait à partir de ce matériaux très spécial. Il était raconté que le bronze était utilisé pour affronter les divers monstres ancestraux. Les deux hommes semblaient se toiser du regard pour connaître celui qui allait perdre. Mon oncle se leva prenant la parole.

- Peuple d'Athéna, aujourd'hui a lieu le fameux combat. Les deux princes ont rempli avec succès leur précédente épreuve. La déesse Athéna semble être clémente en ce jour. Hélios nous gratifie de son magnifique astre et demain Séléné sera présente en même temps que le dieu soleil. Demain, un nouveau roi sera couronné et nous n'aurons plus jamais peur d'une attaque venant de Sparte. Mes princes, donnez au peuple Athénien un combat magnifique qui s'inscrira dans l'histoire d'Athéna. Que le combat commence!

A cette phrase, les deux princes s'élancèrent frappant violemment leur épée entre elle dans un bruit sonore. Les Athéniens hurlaient de joie en voyant le combat commencer. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de personne pour un seul événement.

Les souverains ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonné et les coups devenaient de plus en plus féroces. Je regardai Jiraya avec des yeux plutôt inquiet. Mon oncle leva le bras et un gong retentit, séparant les deux adversaires. Sasuke retira son casque ainsi qu'Itachi. Tous les deux avaient des fines perles de transpiration sur leur visage. Leurs mèches collaient leur front montrant le dure effort de chacun.

Un autre gong retentit et les deux princes remirent leur casque avant de se remettre en position de combat. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent de nouveau tentant de frapper son adversaire. Ceci n'était pas un combat à mort mais j'avais l'impression que s'ils le pouvaient ils donneraient tout pour vaincre l'autre. Les coups fusaient entre eux.

Soudain, un des princes perdit son épée, il partit chercher un javelot et il contra l'attaque de son frère. De la où j'étais, je n'arrivai pas à voir qui était Sasuke et qui était Itachi malgré que les deux frères ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça.

Celui avec le javelot repoussa son frère et il récupéra son épée en bronze pour la pointer près de la gorge. Le duel était terminé, le vainqueur retira son casque de bronze et je vis Sasuke.

Le nouveau roi d'Athéna était Sasuke Uchiha.

XXX

Je descendis doucement les marches pour arriver dans l'arène toujours munie du voile. Jiraya me suivait de très près sans doute pour vérifier que je ne me sauvais pas de mes futurs devoirs. J'arrivai à hauteur du nouveau roi qui me sourit doucement. Itachi retira son casque laissant ses longs cheveux à l'air libre.

Le cadet vint vers moi pour prendre ma main et la baiser trois fois. Je rougis devant un tel élan. Le peuple s'exclama plus fortement en voyant la scène. Je regardai Sasuke qui continuait à me sourire.

Le peuple d'Athéna fit la fête tout le reste de la journée alors que je me rendais dans le palais royal. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense cour. J'avais l'impression que l'endroit avait beaucoup changé. Le nouveau roi prit ma main et nous nous avancions. Les serviteurs s'inclinèrent au fur et à mesure de nos pas comme une vague. Le peuple nous suivait et Sasuke me laissa au pied des marches.

- Peuple d'Athéna, voici mon désormais fiancé, déclara le roi en enlevant le voile et tout le monde put voir mon visage. Je rougis en attendant les mots de Sasuke.

Soudain, je vis un mouvement dans la foule. J'écarquillai les yeux reconnaissant l'homme encapuchonné de mon rêve. Ce dernier me regardait avec un sourire dément. Je voulais courir vers lui mais je fus stopper par Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Naruto que t'arrive-t-il? me demanda discrètement Jiraya.

Mon regard était perdu dans la foule d'Athénien qui applaudit la nouvelle. Mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'une peur sans nom me prit.

- Je dois partir, soufflai-je m'extirpant des bras qui me retenaient.

Le peuple s'étonna en me voyant partir et j'entendis Sasuke m'appeler. Je ne ralentis pas et je courus à la poursuite de l'homme encapuchonné. Ce dernier allait vers le Parthénon d'Athéna avant de disparaître. Je voulus chercher la personne mais je fus stoppé par le roi.

- Tu comptes aller où, n'oublie pas que nous sommes désormais fiancés, dit Sasuke d'une voix sérieuse et dure.

- Je dois retrouver cet homme, répliquai-je, il doit connaître les réponses que je cherche.

- Quelle réponse? s'étonna Jiraya

- Je veux savoir qui je suis, y a-t-il un crime à vouloir savoir d'où je viens? J'ai vu cet homme auparavant et il semblait savoir.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir désormais. Tu es Naruto, mon époux. Tu es le compagnon qui vivra éternellement avec moi, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix autoritaire.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le regard du roi sur moi. Je cherchai celui de Jiraya mais il avait le même regard que celui de l'ancien.

- Tu appartiens à son Altesse depuis le jour où il t'a sauvé des eaux il y a dix ans, dit mon oncle.

XXX

_Au plus profond des ténèbres, l'éclaireur souriait de manière folle. Il s'avançait vers l'énorme masse._

_- Maître, j'ai retrouvé la trace de l'enfant, sourit-il_

_L'ombre bougea lentement semblant attendre la suite._

_- Il se trouve à Athéna. Malheureusement, il sera dur de l'approcher. Il est désormais le fiancé officiel du roi d'Athéna, expliqua l'homme._

_-__** Il est temps que Sparte joue son rôle. Une guerre orchestrait en enlèvement. Nous avons besoin de l'enfant-Kyubi pour réveiller Chronos et ainsi détruire le monde. Le seigneur des Titans aura enfin sa revanche sur ces dieux méprisants**__, sourit la masse._

_- Il en sera ainsi, Maître, s'inclina-t-il avant d'aller vers une nouvelle zone d'ombre, tu as entendu ta nouvelle mission... Orochimaru._

_- Je ramènerai l'enfant-Kyubi à notre Maître Madara, sourit-il avant de disparaître._


End file.
